An Angle To Blind
Chris: Welcome back everyone, as you know Dee Dee got the boot, Mandy is happier than ever, not really, and Dee Dee pulled one last button press on Mandy. And Katie got a visit from Sadie. Juniper: (from background) Is this where I put my stuff? Chris: Okay um, yeah you'll just see what the campers will do this episode while I help the diva. (AT DOCK OF SHAME, BUT NO ONE'S LEAVING) Leshawna: Girl, do you really gotta go? Kari: Sorry Leshawna, guest stars will only reappear in the final episode. Leshawna: Okay, so that's Chomper, Eva, Lindsay, Double D, Bendy, Gwen(the B10AF one), you, Hyp, Ducky, Flapjack, Guido, Ben, Heather, Cheese, Wilt, Owen, Bubbie, Marie, and Duncan. Chris told us there's going to be more. Kari: Yay, but I got to go. Me and Sadie are going to miss the boat. Sadie: See you soon Katie, I'll be at the place Chris doesn't want us to mention. Katie: That's okay, remember to root for me. (AT BREAKFAST) Dexter: (looking up Skunk Fu website) Hope that skunk guest stars. CC: Dexter: Just wanted to see this kid's skills. Hopefully for us. Kagome: (from background) SIT! (small fissure is felt) Chris: These two are so funny, I can't even fire them, that would bring less viewers. Cream: Ugggh, I can't stand those guys. I can't enjoy one day without cereal in my face. Chris: That's why I like them. Hehehehehehe Cream: (groans) Why I whada….. (throws her breakfast at Chris's face) How do you like them apples host guy? Edurado: That's funny. (laughs) Chris: Dude, do you know how it takes for people to get makeup on my face? A LOT! Izzy: At least Twiddle Argument and Twiddle Tick Off aren't as bad as Hyp. Blossom: Trent, what's the matter? You're eating your cereal only nine times. Gwen: Nine? Oh no, not the nine thing again. Panini: What nine thing again Gwen, you don't sound so happy. Numbuh Five: Hey genius, five letters in Trent's name, and four letters Gwen's name equal…. Gwen: Nine. Jinx: So Trent has to do everything nine? Goo: Ohh, ohh, does he snore nine times? Sonic: Inappropriate question and yes. Trent: (counts his waves to Gwen) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine. Izzy: What's wrong with your psycho teammate guys? Goo: I'm the psycho teammate. (Goo grabs one of Chef's butcher knives and throws it and Izzy's face but Izzy dodges) Izzy: What's your damage? (throws her plate and Goo but hits Raven) Raven: (groans) Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. (food explodes on face) Izzy: Ummmm, but has a hint of magic to it. CC: Raven: I don't like playing this game but there's only one thing I want to do is to get rid of that psycho Izzy. Chris: Okay, enough with the food fight ladies. Now today's challenges are blind folded challenges which test your trust. How great is that? Courtney: There you are! Sonic: Hey, uh, I need to talk to you. Courtney: Not now. Now give me th.. (falls asleep) Cream: What? I always carry a blow dart with me. Chris: Okay, now with that interuption, you won't be picking your partners, because I'll be choosing them for you, like the infamous Blossom-Mandy group. Blossom: (spits out food) Whoo, whoo, whoo. I'd rather pair up with Goo, no offense. Goo: I don't take that as an offense. Chris: Before we get started, let me introduce you to Juniper Lee. Juniper: Hey, what's up? And by the way, we need to talk about the stinky trailer I got. Chris: Uhhhhhhh, um, okay, you'll be with the Stars, Juniper. Juniper: This doesn't change the subject you know. Chris: Okay, The first teams are Mandy and Blossom, and Dexter and Numbuh One. Mandy: It's pay back for last night. (LAST NIGHT) (Blossom put a killer bear under her pillow and five minutes later, Mandy is screaming out the door) (BACK TO PRESENT DAY) Chris: You're challenge is to rock climb up, while the person climbing up is blind folded, by the way I'm gonna need you to sign this forms. Blossom: For what? Chris: I'm not responsible for any damages, bruises, bumps, deaths, barfs, or injuries? Blossom: Did he say death? Juniper: Hate to be him. Chris: Okay, let's be the climbee and the puller. Mandy: You climb. Blossom: No way, I can't trust you. Mandy: Well, I can't trust you either. Blossom: Well, maybe you're just a meanie. Mandy: I can't fly, you can. If you fall, you fly, so spread em. Blossom: (moans) Dexter: Numbuh One, how about you climb for us? Numbuh One: It's no fair for them to just fly up. Chris: Flying is illegal for this challenge. Blossom: (groans) Chris: Okay, began. (shots gun and eagle falls down) These things never give luck. Blossom: Thanks goodness the puller's blind folded. Chris: There will be a few obstacles on the way. Blossom: I know that. I saw them before we started this challenge. Chris: (talking through megaphone) Don't interupt me. Numbuh One: (while climbing) Would you just shut up? Chris: Okay, I'll pipe down. Trent: (draws lines on paper) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine. Chris: Que the explosions. (explosions appear but no one gets hurt and only bruises appear on Blossom, Numbuh One falls) Numbuh One: (screams) Dexter: Uh-oh. I'll save you. Blossom: No need to, I made it to the top. I think Mandy put that third string their for a bad reason. Mandy: Ugh, I'm spoiled. Chris: Next challenge is to shot the arrow with the crab apple. Juniper and Raven for the Stars and Cream and Jack for the Goats. Juniper Lee: Let me shoot. Raven: You better have a good aim. Juniper: At least I'll try. Cream: I'm a good shot. Jack: Wise choice. Chris: By the way, there's no safety packs. Juniper: No sweat. (Cream and Juniper shoot but miss, Cream was way off and didn't even get near Jack, and Raven got hit) Raven: Ow, watch it. Juniper: Sorry, I can't take off my blind fold. But I can still hear your pain. Cream: (shoots apple, and again was way off) Jack: You're facing the wrong direction. Trent: (steals some apples, with everyone's permission) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine. CC: Trent: I can't help it. It's my lucky number. Juniper: (shoots again and this time gets into Sonic's mouths) Sonic: (chocks) Can't breathe. Cream: Okay this better work. (shoots and successful hits the arrow) Did I hit? Juniper: (takes off blind fold) The sling isn't working for me. (throws apples just for fun) Raven: Ow, ow, ow, ow. Chris: Goats win that challenge and somebody send Sonic into the infirmary. The final challenge is a go-kart race. The driver will be blind folded, while the back seat person will tell him/her where to go. Leshawna and Starfire will pair up. Same thing for Gwen and Trent. CC: Gwen: I love Trent very much. I don't really care about his obsession of the number nine. It's just creepy. Gwen: You're kidding. Trent: A go-kart starts with four wheels touching the ground, so we'll need five more. Buttercup: Isn't that too much? Trent: No. (5 minutes later, shows Leshawna and Trent are blind folded) Chris: Began. (Stars go-kart explodes, while Goats didn't move at all) Chris: Never happened before. Starfire: We're not going anywhere. Leshawna: Where's the go button on this thing? Chris: Enough, Goats win by default. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Only 11 are here, but soon, there will be 10. The first cookie goes to Trent. Trent: (counts chips on his cookie) One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine. Phew. Chris: Next is Blossom, Buttercup, Panini, Sonic, Gwen, Jinx, and Mandy. Only Raven and Goo remain. And the loser is………….. Goo. Time to go. Goo: I came hear to defeat Izzy and look what happened. Izzy: Ha ha, you got voted off. Goo: Mark my words Izzy, I will defeat you next time. (throws smoke ball and disappears) Izzy: Name's E-Scope you jerk. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction